3 Ninjas and a Monk
by Sinister Blackrose
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

I use to have an account on fanfic under the name Kaliff and I've written 1 story before - but I err never finished it!! Be kind, this is a second go!! (Not the same story) Declaimer: I don't own Naruto!! Wish I did but no...

Prolog!!

It was 2 years after Kyuubi had attacked the Leaf Village and many things had changed. The graveyard was larger and the Villagers were focusing all their anger onto one person. 2 year old Uzamki(s?) Naruto. Naruto had been picked on since his birth! He had no friends, didn't understand what a really family and what love was. He was currently living on the streets. He's caretaker had abandoned him, he was all alone. The 3rd Hokage was just too busy dealing with the after mass of the attack (yep, he's still dealing with it!!) to personally care for the little blonde like he wants to.

It was not long after his current caretaker abandoned Naruto to the streets that a small group of travelling monks passed through the Village. The monks stopped and visited everyone in the Village, checking over their health and 'purity' of soul. Whilst they were doing this, the eldest of them all found poor Naruto; who was huddling in an ally street corner covered in filth. Being the kind soul that he was, the monk (Katora) gently picked up the under-sized 2 years old and called the others ove

As a group, the monks went to the nearest bathhouse and cleans the blonde up. Once clean, they could all see the true extend of damage done to the infant. To say the least, they were appalled. Naruto didn't cry or say a word during all of this. Katora asked the infant - not really expecting a reply, but the blonde whispered in a rusty under-used voice, "Everweone saths tha filth wike me sthoodn't talk or cwy. Juth dwe (die)."

The 2 year old's words broke the monks' hearts and they knew they had to do something. So, they went to the Hokage and begged him to allow them to take Naruto with them. "Please!!" they pleaded. "We will care for his very need! He will know love, compassion and kindness! He will be able to defend himself and he won't be bitter or hateful of this Village!!" The monks were practically in tears. "After 10 or so years he can return!! He will be the best ninja you have ever had! He will know all there is to know about chakra! And jutsus! Please just let us care for him like parents should!"

Unable to prevent Naruto's happiness, the Hokage agreed. "I will see you in 14 years, little one," he whispered to the blonde.

"14, Hokage-sama?" Kotara murmured.

"Yes, 14 years. He can return when he is 16. Konoha is no longer under 'War Status'. This generation will finish Ninja Academy at 16. That is when Naruto should return... In 14 years..."

Smiling, Kotara relied - holding baby Naruto close, "Yes, in 14 years..."

tbc

Interesting? I thought I'd make them all 16 or older so when I do my slash, I don't look and sound perverted!! hehe Tell me what you think!!

Sinister Blackrose


	2. Chapter 2

MISTAKE!!!!! I HAVE LOST MY ENTIRE CHAPTER 1!!! PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY TIL I CAN REPLACE IT!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not up dating for ages!!!

Chapter 2

16 year old Naruto - Naru for short - stared up at the forbidding gate in horror. After spending all his life (or what he could remeber of it) in the monetary, this was a big step for the small blonde. Bright blue eyes drated all over that place: the guards' faces, the designs on the walls, the russle in the trees.... He stood frozen in front of the gate, unable to move. He could feel the eyes of the guards' on him but Naru's arms just shook and he wnated to run for it.

_Why!? Why do I have to do this!!!?_ he thought, miserably. _I mean, I know every monk must leave their monestary and find a village, but WHY must I be sent here!? Why can't I pick my village like everyone else?_

Gathering all his courage, Naru marched stiffly to the gate and showed them his pass. Entering the villages, Naru was pleased to see it was anything out of the ordinary. It was like any of the other villages he'd seen... There were houses, shops and signs and people. Glancing around, the long haired blonde twirled around to look up at the old buildings and the sky. Smiling, Naru started to jog towards the tallest building in the village - the Hokage's Tower. Expertly dodging any person that go in his way, Naru giggled as he jumped over a really small kid.

Reaching the tower, he took the stairs three at a time, getting to the top fairly quickly. A large decorrated wooden door came into view, Naru gently knocked on it. He froze when his tiny knock boomed throughout the door swung open and before he could react, the blonde was grabbed and thrown into the room.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naru saw a _really_ old man, two kids about his age (boy and girl) and a man who look yound but what grey hair. Blinking reapidly, the blue-eyed boy moved to sit on his knees. He bowed - shocking the four in the room - and calmly said, in a somewhat steady voice, "Greating! I am Uzumaki Naruto! I was sent here to become your villages monk...."

When he heard a chuckle, Naru glanced up. It was the old man. He'd moved 5o stand in ront of the kneeling boy, extending his wrinkly hand down to him. "Come on, Naruto!" he cheered. "Welcome home!!" He pulled Naru to his feet and into a hug. "Welcome home, Naruto...."

"Home?" the blonde asked, not fighting the older man's hug. "What do you mean home? I mean, this _is _my home know but I've never been here before..." Slowly raising his eyes to met the Hokage's dark brown(s?) eyes and murmured, "Haven't I?"

Smiling sadly, the Hokage said, "Yes, Naruto. You were born and lived here for two years... But under the circumstances, I had to send you to the monestary - for your own safety!"

Eyes wide, Naru took a step back. "What - what was so bad that you had to send me away!?" he demanded.

The Hokage remained silent but the grey haired man step forwards and replied for him. "You were bused to the degree that if nothing was done, you would have died. I'm Hatake Kakashi, by the way. This is Uchiha Sauake and Harona Sakura (A.N. I don't actually _know_ Sakura's last name....) You will be joining our three-person team as a Leaf Village Shinobi."

"But!" Naru protested. "What about my duties as the village's monk!?"

Surprised at the boys out burst, Kakashi smiled sofety. "I'm not going to force you to do it or not, okay! If you want to do you duty as a monk then you can be a Shinobi/Monk! Okay!?"

Grinning for the frst time after entering the village, Naru cheered, "Kay!"

tbc

What do ya think?

Sinister Blackrose


End file.
